QUACKRIGTEOUS VS MASSACRADUCK round 1
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: This is a continuation of "Massacraduck" and "I am the terror that flaps in the night!"... here said Gosalyn ago during the evenings when his father going to work and their rivalry enmity Massacraduck ...Quackrigteous is Gosalyn


QUACKRIGTEOUS VS MASSACRADUCK

This is a continuation of "Massacraduck" and "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" You could say that this takes place during the discussion of Drake against his alter ego ... here said Gosalyn ago during the evenings when his father going to work and their rivalry enmity Massacraduck ... if you do not understand some aspects of the story, can read the fanfic already mentioned ... when I refer to QUACKRIGTEOUS, so I will make with the nickname of Quack R.  
Needless to say but I will say ... I am not owner of the rights of Darkwing Duck and other related characters ... the rights belong to Walt Disney company. As much as it bothers me so much wasted excellent characters, who either could have produced several miniseries about them ...  
This story takes place three years after the last episode of the series ... in which things have changed ... Darkwing has disappeared from scene ... gangs have taken over St. Canario ... and walk at home without the police can really catching ... Darkwing confronted the villains seem to have taken a break after the defeat of Negaduck, Fowler seems to have disappeared off the map ... or maybe they are plotting something sinister truth ... only time will tell ... after the high rates of gang crime, have appeared new vigilantes ... most aggressive and extremist than the old ...

QUACKRIGTEOUS VS MASSACRADUCK

Morgan was out of the shower in the bathroom ... after such a busy day with your business ... she just wanted to put on pajamas and sleep on it early ... rang the door ... who could be at this hour? ... Surprise was great to see that it was Honker ... the boy was shivering with fear and cold winter ... Morgan's house was really creepy, but for some reason he was there ... had overcome his fears and was opposite the former criminal ...

- "Honker?! What are you doing here so far from your home at this hour?

"Miss Morgan ... this is important ... need to talk to you about Gosalyn ..." the boy said while staring at her, with a look of anguish on his face.

"Honker "Okay, but comes in, it is cold outside ..." he said recalling that were in the middle of winter-How did you come from your home to here with this climate and at this hour?!

-Take the bus from the tower of St. Canario bridge ...

"Then you did less traveled ... a moment ... did you say the tower? ... but I thought nobody used it since Dark ceased to be a hero to be a normal person.

"That's why I came ... Miss ... what happens is that a super Gosalyn heroin remains hidden from the mister Mallard ...

"Well ... it does not surprise me ... considering that it is equally or even more stubborn than his father ... I'm just surprised that he had heard nothing that Quiverwing Quack had returned to activity.

"What happens is that she no longer uses the alias of Q. Q., now calls himself "QUACKRIGTEOUS, saying that Mr Mallard and would not realize ... she wears a dress now like a red and black executioner ... ... she claims to be a means of demonstrating to criminals that she does not play ... even I help with their current weapons, which are modified boomerangs and a stick type Bo, which is lengthened or shortened depending on the need for it ...

"Well ... at least we know it is thrown into danger without going prepared ...

"That really bothers me ... she has grasped the lessons of Quack fu ... and is very good when it comes to using your Bo ... what has me uneasy is that in recent weeks has been behind such insane ...

- Who are you talking Honker? That guy ...

"Miss ... please help Gos ... she is behind Massacraduck.

"Wait ... who are you talking about is the same that has been massacring Massacraduck several gang members in recent weeks ... right? ...

Honker nodded as he looked with real panic at the thought that it was facing one Gosalyn a guy so deranged as to assert that its mass killings against criminals was an act of justice ...

- But how he got into this Gos?

"She told me she had heard about the disappearance of small Esther Mcgum, the girl had been kidnapped by a gang that was extorting her family for ransom ...

QUACKRIGTEOUS had tracked for several hours ... I was determined to find the gang's hideout and rescue the girl ... did not plan to confront them directly because that would have endangered the life of Esther ... the hideout was in a building department of the slums, it seemed that all tenants were involved in one way or another with the kidnapping, so Gos knew it had to be cautious, she threw smoke bombs to make everybody believe that a fire had started in the hope ... everyone to leave the building, enabling him to fetch the girl ... but the strange thing was that no one got out ... even though they had spent about five minutes ... then Gos knew something was wrong, and it had lights on the number of departments ... and go to find out what happened.

I go into the first apartment he found, which had shattered the front door ... told me what he found left her petrified to the point of leaving immediately ... they were all dead, torn apart by what she seemed expansive bullets, some with the coup de grace and the abdomen filled with bullet holes ... Gosalyn has a way to express and describe the things that is not hard to imagine ... I said that every department was the same ... even I could say that each department showed a slaughter worse than before when I reach a department that was the only one who heard a sound that indicated that someone was alive, I go without considering the consequences.  
Inside there was what she said could be the mother of all the carnage and killings that night ... the walls were covered with remnants of the gang, she confessed that for a moment thinking it would work Negaduck, or worse ... that Mr Mallard had become neko duck again, until he saw him, Massacraduck sitting in an armchair with the baby held in his hand ... this guy Gosalin described as a variant of Gizmoduck, with a high-tech suit, only that he looked bigger and frightening, her dress was black, beaks, but the worst were his eyes red as fire, he said he looked like a demon. The girl was in shock by what had just seen ... Gosalyn vowed that day that she would stop him at any cost ... I said he could not rest easy knowing there was a sadistic madman willing to kill so coldly and then claim it does for justice ... that if not stopped soon it may be too late.

"That's why I came to you ... Miss ... if Massacraduck is as bad as she described it to me ... then Gosalyn danger ... I've told her to forget but she will not listen ... I can not tell your dad ... not my father let alone that the police and has led several QUACKRIGTEOUS offenders to the authorities ... so would jeopardize Gosalyn secret identity, I could only appeal to you ...

Somewhere on the docks a shootout is taking place ... the worst thing is that most of those who are struggling are losing to the power of the gun from his attacker ... a shadowy figure who pointed them out with an arsenal of different compartments of his suit as he watched his terrifying eyes red as the flames in hell ... there are forty members of that gang were only five. At that moment one of them ... a weasel shot his gun.

- Mercy! Do not kill me! I give up ... we surrender!

But it appeared that their pleas fell on deaf ears ... it was pointing Massacraduck with all their artillery.

- Did not you hear?! I give up look! We're unarmed!

"I do not take prisoners ..." He said Mass through his suit, which was transmitting a deep voice and dark.

- Noooooooooo! - Was the cry that led the survivors, which was drowned by the roar of gunfire from the subject in the high-tech suit.

Now they were all dead ... his work had ended there, begun to turn around with his unicycle he had in mind instead of legs without the possibility of streams corpses in their wake. "I think in the end I ended up going home today ... and I'll take a bath ... eat some ice cream before bed ... ... that will give me heat and I like both the flavor of rum raisin ..." he thought as he continued his way toward the exit when his suit's sensors detected something that was heading rapidly in his address to a head. The achievement in a quick motion to catch the boomerang in flight with their hands ... "this should be a joke"

"Well, the little girl had to appear nosy ... remember the last time I saw that you do not meddle in matters of adult child ...

- And I told you that as long as you continue prying open, murderer, "said a figure in the shadows of the warehouse ...

"Please ... you think a toy estor going to beat me so easy ...

But now operating a device from which issued a boomerang that was crippling electromagnetic flow systems of the suit, completely paralyzing its occupant ...

"You wonder what happened ... I have a friend is very smart ... he created a device that creates an electromagnetic flux ... this works in a range of five meters, still left you because your suit system was interrupted ..." He said while QUACKRIGTEOUS Massacraduck was closer to ... like a statue ... I could hear her breathing inside the helmet of his armor cyber ... - this is where I come in conflict ... it is my duty to take you to the authorities, but I already have a suspect who is hiding behind that mask vader Dark type, so I must first take off your helmet ... Gosalyn said his identity as the guard as he climbed on the armor of his enemy ... when he was sat on his arms for balance while strengthening the hull to proceed to remove ... - last words before being unmasked? "he heard a low growl from inside the creepy mask Massacraduck ..." Well as you want ...

QUACKRIGTEOUS began to pull the helmet, it was not an easy task as it seemed that the hull was fused with her skin ... she knew it was not necessary to put the system into operation to disarm the armor, in addition to knowing the key execute the order.

- What did you hit the helmet to your head? "Groaned frustrated while pulling the helmet, when he suddenly felt his arm Massacraduck in which she had supported letting it collapsed on the floor bleeding ... - Urg ... genial ! - complained while she felt revulsion about the blood on his clothes ...

"I'll have many problems to take off this blood ...

You'll have to put it in salt water ... "he suddenly heard the metallic voice from inside the armor ...

Quackrigteous opened his eyes widened as she realized that Massacraduck was moving and was scheduled to hold its robotic hands to see this ... she gave a quick leap to put distance between them and taking their Bo in a compartment of his belt, I put on guard against rival ... she had trained and assisted to a dojo where learned Quack Fu secret from his father ... had to, because if it intended to be a crime fighter, had to be prepared. But rather than intimidate his opponent, this was shown selfconfident, began rolling toward Quackrigteous, who began to feel about a move to try to attack in what is recognized as the most vulnerable point, near the neck, but to each maneuver, Massacraduck had one or two ways to counter such attacks, the case was that after a few minutes to Quack R had dominated the neck ... she struggled to escape ... but all that achievement was feeling humiliated and frustrated.

- How long will you keep entrometiéndote in my business, kid? Understand that this is a war ... I'm not your enemy ... the enemy ... they are the murderers ... the drug gangs in general ... ... they are nothing but a pest to be exterminated, and guess who is the exterminator has come to do the job.

"Nobody has the right to be judge, jury and executioner ... you kind of justice is nothing more than blatant murder ... you're no better than them and you know ..." He said Quack R mumbled as he struggled to escape the grip of Mass ...

"The only reason I have not deleted as I did any obstacle in my way is because you're an annoying bug, but an insect in the end ... you are not a threat against the sinister mi. said voice while the glowing red eyes saw it as a ravening beast in front of a helpless prey - Stay away from my way if you know what you need Quackrigteous ... or should I say ... Quiverwing Quack

- ...-Gosalyn froze upon hearing that had her old alias ... only few have been linked to Quack R with Q. Q, all I could do at that time was to get defensive. - Quiverwing "Quack?! I Alagas seriously, believing that I am really that great heroine ... but I have to disappoint you, I'm not ... although I admit that she was my inspiration to be what I am today.

- Really?! - Said the guy in the armor with a tone like to disbelief .- You can not fool ... you are ... your age she agreed ... she had survived the bullet, would have about your age ... your voice but not is identical is similar, which is obvious as the years have passed ... has grown and changed ... your debut match as a night watchman the possible time that would have taken Quiverwing Quack recover from their wounds and get in shape ...

Gos felt increasingly cornered every assumption of his opponent, because they were all right, because everything had happened that way ... the only thing left was to say that his true identity was Gosalyn Mallard, which mark the end of this personal war between them ... that's when something bright in your brain like a flame of hope ... were just that ... Massacraduck assumptions had no tangible evidence that in fact R and Q. Quack Q. were the same person ... and smiling maliciously set out to defend themselves from verbal attack Massacraduck ..

"Very interesting theory ... you just can not prove anything ... so I'll have to stay with the doubt ...

But at that moment Massacraduck He stared at the body of the young crime fighter ... this gave a bad feeling to Gos ... it was as if he were about to do something to her body and she could not help it ... then one time another the subject's side with his free hand and began to pull the fabric of her dress.

- Devils think me? - I exclaim as furious as he felt his clothes were torn-Noooo! You'll never be able to have a boyfriend!

"Do not be stupid ... just look for my test and I found it ... here ..." He said the time to put the metal finger on a scar on the side of Gosalyn ... was a scar from a bullet ... "This is proof ... even judging the scar would argue that you have not recovered at all ... I wonder what would happen if I do this ...

"He said when you press with your finger ...

- YYYYAAAAAAARRGGG! Cries Gos as he felt the sting that had bothered him for years ...

"Well ... as I figured ... I still feel pain ... as you can be so careless with your health ...

"That does not concern you pig ... YYYAAAARGG! Push-back injury while Quack R moaned in pain ...

"You're a spoiled child ... I know what girls need to be spoiled for good ... you need to be disciplined with corporal punishment ... I will continue to press this point until you stop to promise meddle in my way ... you're not made for this ... you are very soft ... too soft ... promises you to stay away from my path ...

- Nooo! YYYYYYAAAAARRGGG!

"Do ...

"Noooo ...

"You're a fool ... you think you are strong but you're wrong ... I know what is torture and believe me ... this is the beginning ... I can be doing this for hours ... you could have complications ... yet you foolishly risked returning to the life guard ... because now I'm giving you the option to retire and let me protect my Canario St. ... I save them and end this war ... I do not need gangs of a hindrance ... only be a victim if you let go after me ...

- ... No ... I will not be a victim! Quack R growled as he looked with hatred at his tormentor.

The torment continued a little more ... at that time thought Gos ... "Please ... he can not be who I suspect might otherwise never see him again in the eye without hating him ... as he could after being tortured me" ... she struggled to mourn while he felt no pressure in repeated injury.

"Truly you are stupid, unhappy brat ...

Just then I hear a female voice that spoke defiantly at Mass.

- Drop that girl now ... bastard! "Morgan said as he began Massacraduck call a curse, or will know the wrath of a real witch ...

The volt for a few moments to see the new arrival ... only to then ignore it and continue watching Quack R. Then the witch to see that it was not taken seriously carried out his threat and a curse Massacraduck shot, which bounced if they have the least damage ...

- How could repel my magic?!

"Because so you know ... I'm ready to face all kinds of magical attacks, I protected them ... because your McCawber Morgana ... also these on my list ... I've had this brat had patience for being a girl ... but you not forgive you or by the fact of being a woman ... you're a criminal and deserve to be punished for your crimes ...

"I'm not a criminal ... reform ... me-she fought to the charges.

"That I do not care ... are you a reformed criminal?! That does not change your past actions ... you are still guilty ... Massacraduck courage to Gos-aside and lunged against Morgan.  
The witch tried to defend himself using his knowledge of sorcery ... but it was useless ... I threw everything that was repelled by an invisible force.

- MORGANA! Cries Gos, but it was too late, Morgana's legs dangling in the air because she had been caught by the neck by the guy in suit mechanic ... which was already showing that it was a habit in the making this prey.

"I'm going to be kind and just suffocate you ... I heard there is a state of euphoria caused by the lack of oxygen ... is the closest I'll be in heaven ... in the end you're never in, witches go straight to hell without exception, so I salute all who have sent to you when you arrive ...

The sight of Morgana began to blur ... I was feeling like he needed more and more oxygen in his lungs as he listened to his own moans, she would die ... because of his previous sins of his former criminal life she would be killed by Massacraduck ... that life had helped her meet her true love ... at the time recalled how she met him ... the first time you kiss ... did not know how or when ... but she also fell in love with love ... during this time she just thought his dream of growing old beside him, which seemed to be ... it could never die and that would be the end of his love ...

"Dark ..." moaned dying from his eyes while tears were shed ...

But then something happened ... he began to feel the pressure he was receiving and his neck was weakening, then she frantically began to pull air into his lungs and was when he could tell the reason.

"Out damned ..." said Quack R, furious as he held a knife against the neck-Massacraduck not make me do this ...

"Do it if you like ... you know I do not I stop at nothing ...

- I'm not playing! I will kill you if you release Morgana. growled as she pressed the knife against the throat of Mass-lo hare ...

Massacraduck Then he loosened his grip on the neck of the beautiful sorceress, but did not let go. Morgana was breathing again as he watched in despair as Gosalyn continued to press the said knife against her neck.

-N-AAAG not do it ... ... not worth it, "pleaded the witch as he felt his world was coming enzyme Gosalyn seeing what was about to do.

- Think you can do, runny bland? Then I dare you ... - he said Mass in a quick motion, let go and held Morgana's arm going .- Gos ... this is your chance, cut my throat ... "Then pull the baby until it was looking straight into his bright eyes red ... - what the fuck you expect? Do it now!  
R Quack's hands trembled as he felt a sharp pain in the pit of the stomach.

"No ..." I whisper as he dropped the knife on the floor dirty ...

"Time ... I told you that this type of work is not for a girl like you ... you are too weak ... you need determination ... if I were you would not ... I would have negotiated ...

"Do not be confused with weakness respect life ... or think you despise is strength ...

"I am impressed that you used a date movie ... I'm not really impressed ...

-for Impress, Mass, or rather ... Darkwing Duck ... "he said full of rage ...

"I can not ... - Morgan exclaimed as he recovered from the fall and strangulation, feeling he received another blow with the last statement of Quack R. - That ... that's not ...

"Sorry, Morgana ... is that this is a blow to you ... but it's true ... everything matches ...

- Why do you think I can be Darkwing Duck?! Of all the possible suspects ... Why him?

"As I said ... everything matches since died McQuack ... Darkwing locked himself in itself ... when I was hurt he decided to stop being a superhero ... has been playing a job ... but the pressure is still there ... Darkwing is the type that will be ends ... leave everything to devote himself to something, and I know that's the kind of person who can cross the thin line of right and wrong ... especially for his giant ego that has to push everything, even kill, as you have done ... you did not infer who was actually, you know what, you've known all along, as only Darkwing could see through my disguise so fast ... only he could recognize the face, you're Darkwing ... stop denying it, only then can we help you ...

Darkwing "I'm not ..." he said dryly as he left on the floor at the girl.

"Well, you have forced me to do this ..." he said at the time of making the cellular compartment of his belt, he began to type a phone number.

- Who are you calling?! "I ask the webbed warrior ...

"I call Darkwing, if what you say is really serious, they're not really Darkwing, then you have nothing to fear, he's going to happen to answer the phone and ...

- "Well?" You hear Drake's voice on the other line .- "Gos ... because you call me?!

- Dad? - Disproportionately Gos had opened his eyes when hearing the voice of his father, but then thought it might be a trick and had an idea to confirm ... - Dad ... just wanted to ask if you heard the song you download on your cell phone ...

"Sure you hear the song, Gos by God, I almost went deaf listening to" Tiger Eye "... I uploaded the volume" to burst eardrums "!

Definitely not a trick ... a recording could not be on the lookout for such recent events ... Darkwing was not as astute as to anticipate all possibilities.

- "Gos?!

"Here I am Dad

- Just for me about this girl? Are you okay?

"Do not worry ... I just want to say I love you ... you know?!

"Well ... not what you pick ... jajaja ... daughter I love you too, see you in the morning.

"Goodnight Dad ..." He said just before hanging up his cellphone and then look to Massacraduck-indeed he could have sworn you were.

"That's why I do not fit the knife in the neck ... thought it was him ... Darkwing ... your father ...

Gos felt like his blood ran cold at the mention of the phrase "your father" ... but when they suddenly heard a loud sound that was nothing more than a laugh altered by changing device suit you felt a cyber ... immense frustration at losing to this guy in this duel with cunning ...

"I'm impressed ... and now I say this sincerely ... How about if we make an agreement?  
Quack R frowned, not understanding the direction of the word Mass, is pointing in the direction of Morgan who had risen, transforming his forearm in a kind of barrel of a gun.

"Do not try anything witch ... I'm talking to the little girl ... as I said ... I offer you something ... if you ever discover who I really am ... I put to you ... I'll be your prisoner to give me over to the authorities.

- Why should I believe you?

"For me as a show of goodwill I have decided to forgive this witch for today ... but if you open the path of crime becomes even a little ... the hare pieces myself," What?

"I accept the deal ... you can be sure that you will discover ...

"Until then ..." He said when leaving the store at full speed where a gang had massacred complete ... it was amazing the speed at which he had moved his unicycle instead of legs.

Quackrigteous He stood for a moment as she watched as he was leaving his opponent. When this was gone, she dropped to her knees, putting her hands over her face, began to moan, Morgan moved quickly to help her, was when I noticed she was smiling ...

"Thanks ... not my dad," I whisper as he hands away from face I behold the face of Morgana confused and still smiling she said I am happy because this is not my dad insane.  
But soon after to say this ... the girl ... she fainted

- Gosalyn! ...

At home in the Mallard, Gosalyn awoke in his bed, wondering how he got there when his eye struck a slim figure in the darkness of her bedroom, was Morgan, who had remained at his side.

"My wound," Gos said while he felt he was better than when desmallo.

-Use a healing spell, it helps to keep your condition stable.

- How did we get here?

"I use magic to bring us back to your house ... you ... you desmallaste under pressure ... and the cold worsen your pain.

"That happens to me sometimes when I make too much effort ... but I'll be fine ...

- How to be fine if you deliberately expose yourself to danger?! ... When I arrived I was being tortured by this maniac ...

"I had everything under control ...

- What control? ... If you had spent a bit ... how do you think Drake would have been? Daughter ...

I'm sure I could not bear the blow ... and neither am I saying this ... "Finally the stern face of the witch took a touch sweeter ... Gos as he approached to take her in his arms and hug her ... over the years she had begun to feel an attachment to the girl ... "I do not want to miss .- said when the girl embrace ... shaking his face against her Fred.

Gos felt strange to be so close to Morgana, she had always seen the young witch and her father's girlfriend, despite the years that have passed, that perception had not seemed to change much ... but then that night I found something ... they never even imagine existed. She loved, Morgan had made the aggressive Gosalyn could feel a love he thought he was dead years ago ... the love of a daughter for a mother ... maybe he had found the strength to say ... but then that subject and Mass wrung the neck of the beautiful sorceress, Morgana she did not want to scream ... Mama ... she wanted to cry because she represented that to Gos ... Morgana was the closest thing to a mother ... but was afraid to tell, because if things are not something worked with his dad, and could live with it.

"I do not want to lose you ... - he said as he looked up and saw the bruises on the neck of Morgana, and could not help but feel the desire to kill again Massacraduck, he had tried to kill one of their loved ones when I saw him .- I was choking, want to kill him ... I would never have forgiven that he would have killed you for coming to save me, so I want to stop it ... if I have to kill to achieve it.

"Do not say that ... listen ... no matter how bad it is him, you need not lowering yourself to their level, Massacraduck is right about one thing ... you're not like him, you're better than him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere ... Massacraduck comes into your home ... says the secret key ... which is different from what I hear in the suit Negaverso disarms ... revealing a small guy compared to the huge and disproportionate figure of his alter ego ... a duck frail figure in comparison to the demon that becomes the Nights ... covered with a painting that would remind the war paint of Native Americans ... from head to toe ... watched his home and studying all with eyes that resemble in the eyes of a cat, remove the clothing that carries little pit and goes to the bathroom and the shower begins to realize that both had planned ... removing his body and face makeup, washing the feathers around his head and carving body. "As I do this," he asked himself in thought "torture a child, I torture this girl" he thought as he continued his work to cleanse your body ... "but I did with evil ... it is she who insists on following She is who in enterca catch me, I just want you to understand that it is best not to mess with me. " Out of the shower and then took a towel and began to dry her body. "But what surprised me was that she assumed I was really Darkwing ... I call her Dad, why am I not surprised?"

-Massacraduck ... why let him continue investigating? - Said a voice ...

"Because she is not a threat to me ... she will never know who is behind Massacraduck, that's why I killed her ... because she is just a pebble in my way.

- But what if she found out the truth?

"We will cross that bridge to come ... - Serbia said while some rum raisin ice cream ..." Mmmm, I love this flavor.

"Meow ... meow ..." a cat's legs rosaba Mass, who at one point leaned over and caressed the back of the cat, who arched while receiving the caresses.

- Are you hungry kitten?! Excuse me ... I've neglected a bit for my madness ... I remember when you wanted to live peacefully ... take no thought of fighting in peace ... ... - said when leaving the table where he sat eating his ice cream ... and taking the cat as gently caress ... - but I know that I may not even end this war ... we will feed you ...

"You know ... when I realized that not Massacraduck dad ... I was so relieved.

- Why did you think was Drake?

"Because he has been blamed both for what happened to me as the death of McQuack, I've said time and again that not blame, but you know him ... he's so stupid, he does not want understand, I feared that feeling of guilt, plus the frustration, he would have mad ... I saw Morgana, is that if I let him, Dad would become crazy.

"Easy Gos ... so we have to us ... to be by her side.

"I know.

"I hope that after learning that Massacraduck not is Drake, you decide dejárnoslo us.

"No," curtly

- Why are you still so stupid to catch him?

"say you can tele-transport you anywhere with magic, I want you please take us to a Logar.

"You're not able to go yet.

"It will be just minutes away.

Then there in a room decorated for a child's room, the bed was a small sitting just six years, was a duck girl with blond hair, his eyes were turquoise was a beautiful girl but her face was expressionless. Even the appearance seemed immutable Gos and Morgana. Gosalyn smiled at the small and approached him as he said.

"Hi Esther, do you remember me? I Gosalyn ... she's Morgana, is my friend wanted to meet ...  
- She is the girl who rescued Massacraduck?

"No Morgana ... non except this child, because of the trauma of watching that monster massacring her captors, Esther has not spoken to anyone, not even their parents, and know what I said when I Massacraduck claim ... "it is preferable that a traumatized girl dead girl ..." maybe not kill his body but his soul, his spirit ... so I can not quit for peace, not Ester, I promised her ... and I never break a promise.

Gosalyn looked so different from the rambunctious girl he met Morgana years ago, was now nearer the strength and temperance of a warrior, or maybe the warrior who was always there ... finally woke Morgan could not help but be proud of the great woman she was becoming Gos.

"Then let me support, because you can not fight alone against the monster you also that Drake did not tell me" said the witch perdonaría. with conviction.

"Wait a minute ... are you saying that you let me go ...

"I'm your friend ... you've said ... I am obliged to help ...

"But he is immune to magic.

"Then find a way to defeat it, trust me, I'll be with you, because we are family.

Gos then hug her waist from Morgana, who smiled and responded embrace. Gos was wondering if this was the closest feeling to feel the hugs and understanding of a mother.

End of episode.


End file.
